Give Me a Reason
by DarkAngell666
Summary: "Well, Ms Harding. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Finch's calm voice broke the silence that was filled with tension. "I can't." she whispered so quietly that both Reese and Finch struggled to hear her. "I need to get to Agent Snow before it's too late." at the mention of that name John growled audibly and once again she flinched at the sound. Pairing: John Reese/O/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/NThis is my first Person of Interest fanfic and although this is rated as T it will progress to M for explicit sexual content. Strong language will be used from the start. Please note that I don't own any characters from Person of Interest, however I do own Audrina, Rhys, Ms Dunnock and any other characters not associated with Person of Interest. Also please note that this story doesn't continue from any episode, however there may be some slight references **

**Prologue**

Harold Finch knitted his eyebrows as he focused upon the computer screen in front of him. The machine he built for the Government which uses information gleaned from omnipresent surveillance to predict future attacks on the country and also ordinary crimes had, not an hour ago spit out a number. One that for the first time since he realized what the machine actually did, had already been predicted. His green eyes framed with thick black glasses gazed at the wall he had dedicated to the lives lost due to his negligence and there in the center was a picture of a pretty, young brunette girl. The reports he had accessed long ago, stated that she had been abducted from Emerson Preparatory School in Washington D.C, she was seventeen and the daughter of the then, Vice President of the United States. Her body was never found but presumed dead.

John Reese sauntered into the computer surveillance room, removing the black Aviators from his blue eyes. The room, as always was shrouded in natural darkness with only a desk lamp and screen glare for lighting. He looked at Harold's ridged posture as he stared at, what he liked to call the wall of death. The moment that Harold hadn't greeted him he knew that something was deeply troubling him and that in turn was a cause for concern.

"Harold." John's voice was low and gruff. He sauntered somewhat cautiously towards the large mahogany desk that was littered with four computer screens, keyboard, papers, books and a cell phone before he spoke again. "Harold, you look like you've seen a ghost." his chuckle quickly died off once his blue eyes glanced at the main computer screen that showed a picture of a beautiful blonde woman and then at the wall of death. At the barest glance you wouldn't have seen the significant resemblance in the sparkling blue eyes or the pouty lips to that of the young brunette on the wall of death but both him and Finch had recognized it.

John had worked for Harold for the best part of two years and never had he witnessed his boss at a loss for words nor had he witnessed the machine make a colossal mistake. He could understand Harold's reaction to this mistake as he knew very well that he held himself accountable for the deaths of the victims that he couldn't save and John sometimes thought that it was Harold's punishment for building the device. It was also the main reason why John made it his mission to serve and protect those around him who couldn't.

"Mister Reese." Finch's voice was unsteady and his green eyes were glazed. "We have a new number, one that I would like to make our main priority." The color was slowly returning to Finch's pale face as John perched on the edge of the large desk. "Audrina Harding was seventeen when she was abducted and barely eighteen when she was presumed dead. Rhys Manley, an ex-agent for the Vice President is currently serving life for her murder." Finch hadn't once looked at the computer screen whilst he had spoke about the girls past and knew that he was reciting purely from memory. "She has just used a credit card registered to a Rina Dunnock."

"Send me the co-ordinates of where she was last seen and I'll do the rest." John ordered already pulling on the black Aviators. "And Harold, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." he promised before hastily leaving Harold to his own demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

John Reese stood leaning inconspicuously against the grey high rise building on the corner of Madison Avenue, his blue eyes were once again hidden behind the black Aviators which helped him to observe the lingerie store across the street. Finch had sent him the location of where she had used the credit card and unbelievably it was the Christian Louboutin store a little further up from where she was now shopping. He found it somewhat strange that a woman who had gone to so much trouble to disappear was shopping at very expensive stores, when he would have thought that she would be a little skittish about sauntering around the city. And yet here she was acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Although she had spent the best part of eight years hiding from he presumed, secret service agents and probably thinks that she is safe with the new identity.

"Mister Reese." Finch's voice interrupted his thoughts through the earpiece. "It seems our new number knows a mutual friend of ours."

"Oh? Got eyes inside the store Finch?" was John's reply as he once again took in the surrounding people, looking for something out of the ordinary to catch his eye. He heard Finch clear his throat, a little uncomfortable in what John was implying before he continued.

"Yes, she has just called Doctor Tillman." at this information John's eyebrows rose, but he didn't interrupt. "They are meeting for coffee at Viand."

At that moment John watched the beautiful blonde exit the lingerie store, glance up and down the street before lowering her head and quickly walking to the coffee shop next door. John knew that out in the open she was nervous just by her actions upon leaving the store. Her arms were laden with expensive shopping bags and John had the inane urge to help her with them. Of course he didn't for another, younger unknown male held the door to the café open. He watched as she smiled at him with a slight blush tinting her cheeks and that's when the urge to beat the shit out of the guy happened. It came on so quick that he didn't realize the emotion was there until it practically slapped him across the face. John had to grit his teeth, hard as he fought to push down the jealousy he felt. One thing was for certain, John Reese didn't want to _ever_ think about this incident again. Although he had a feeling that this was just the beginning of his unstable emotions.

Audrina Harding purposefully strode to the back of the coffee shop, heading to her usual booth. The staff paid her no attention which was why she always came here, a creature of habit she had been called on more than one occasion. Although today she wouldn't be in the presence of her usual company but rather, having a somewhat unorthodox meeting with her Doctor. Just at the thought of Ms Manley had her eyes brimming with tears, something she thought would always happen. They used to come here every single day for coffee and a scone before doing some light window shopping. A small, warm smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she thought of the sweet old lady who had taken her in with no questions asked. Her usual waitress placed a large latte in front of her before disappearing once again as Audrina kept her blue watery eyes trained on the entrance, like she always did.

Audrina wasn't waiting long before Doctor Megan Tillman came rushing in and was soon sat opposite her. The white lab coat still in place underneath the open black trench coat with her dark brown hair pulled back haphazardly. But what caught Audrina's attention was the dark circles underneath her brown eyes and she wondered if something more than long shifts was taking it's toll on her or if she was even sleeping. Audrina knew how to make dark circles under her eyes disappear as she had plenty of practice, but it was unusual for the doctor to look so tired.

"How are you sleeping, Meg?" Audrina asked in a hushed voice, carefully watching the doctor. But Megan waved away her concern, just like she always had done.

"I should be asking you that," she smiled briefly and then it was gone. "How've you been coping since your grandmother passed?" Audrina physically gulped around the lump in her throat, but didn't answer for fear of breaking down. "I've brought some pills with me, if you need them." Megan continued, reaching a hand across the table to grip the lightly shaking hand of Audrina.

Since Megan had confessed to her about losing her sister and the complex details of the crime and lack of justice solely based on the contacts the bastard who raped her sister had, Audrina had felt guilty about keeping up the pretense of living with her grandmother. A woman she hadn't known up until eight years ago. But she could never tell anyone her secret, choose how close she became with someone.

"Thanks Megan, I really need the pills now more than ever." Audrina admitted with ease. For as long as she got to sleep at night Audrina could care less what she had to take in order to achieve it. With that Megan passed the bottle underneath the table, so that nobody could see what they were doing or so they thought.

"I'll have to get back." Megan spoke as she gave Rina a sympathetic look. "If you need to talk, Rina…" she left the sentence hanging but Audrina nodded in understanding.

John Reese pressed a long finger to his ear whilst he watched Audrina Harding leave the small coffee shop just minutes after Megan Tillman had passed a bottle of pills to Audrina, both going in opposite directions. His eyebrows were knitted together as he watched the beautiful blonde retrace her steps back up Madison Avenue.

"Finch, something doesn't feel right. The street is too quiet and I…just." He stopped talking for a few seconds before continuing. "Get access to every camera on this stretch of the avenue and scan for anything that seems to be off."

"Already gaining access, Mister Reese." Came Finch's reply before John followed Audrina.

Audrina's pulse slowly rose along with her footsteps. The feeling was back except this time she wasn't in the comfort of the safe house; no she was out in the open – _a target._ She tried to tell herself the same thing that she had over the last few days, _you are overreacting nobody knows you're here and you are not being followed. _And in truth it had worked when she'd been at home, behind locked doors but today it was only making her palms sweat and her pulse tick wildly as the extremely vivid images of _them_ pulling her off of the streets, gagging, torturing and eventually killing her became almost too much for her to handle. The impulse to look around was almost overwhelming as she was nearly at a dead run and she would have been if it hadn't have been for the six and a half inch heels she was wearing.

By the time she reached Christian Louboutin once again, she was breathless and her eyes were wide with fear. Something that she tried to appease as she pushed the glass door open, after all the last thing she needed was her colleagues prying into her life. Something they had done when Ms Manley had passed. Shaking her head and forcing a small smile Audrina briskly walked through the store and straight into the employees lounge to store her purchases before the second part of her shift started.

John came to an abrupt halt as he watched from the shadows of the other buildings, watched Audrina enter the shoe store. He wondered why she would revisit the store, but he didn't have to for long.

"Ms Rina Dunock is a valued employee of Christian Louboutin." Finch sounded in his ear. "Seems in seven years she has only missed work for ten days and that was three months ago."

"Hmm." John grunted in response as he stayed vigilant. He wasn't expecting Finch to say anything else, he was expecting him to disconnect the connection but he didn't.

"I've also been looking into her credit card history and it is rather odd. She spends the exact same amount, three thousand and eighty dollars to be exact, every single week at the store where she works. Mister Reese, shoes isn't either of our area of expertise but I would suspect that there isn't anything in the store for that amount."

John was about to respond when out of the corner of his eye he saw a middle aged man in a dark suit with a buzz cut stop a few yards away from him and take a small black cell phone out of his inner jacket pocket. Reese submerged himself further into the shadows of the building whilst taking his own cell out, he wanted to record the conversation but there was an issue. The unknown male was using a disposable cell that wasn't gifted with the technology of the smartphone.

_Fuck!_ He thought moments before he placed a finger at his ear.

"Can we trace the cell, Finch?" he muttered all the while keeping his eyes trained on the unknown male.

"It will be difficult but I'll see what I can do."

Audrina was clipping her name badge back onto the cream blouse as she exited the employees lounge and back into the store. Upon her arrival she grabbed the cart which was loaded with the new arrivals and began stacking the shelves, something that kept her hands busy and her colleagues out of her way. It was a shame that the mundane task didn't keep her mind busy.

Audrina thought back over the last few days, thought of the people she had met to see if anything seemed unusual, but nothing in particular struck her. She had spent the best part of eight years always looking over her shoulder and nothing had ever happened, nobody had come for her. But she always had Ms Manley looking out for her, taking care of her by paying a rather substantial amount to a trusted detective to keep a close eye on her while she was out. But with Ms Manley's gone along with her money, Audrina was once again on her own. Not that she would know who to pay the money to, even if she had it.

"Rina." the nasal voice of her co-worker, Mindy pulled her out of her thoughts. "Jeannie and I going for lunch." Mindy was a tall, willowy red head who always dressed as if she was attending fashion week and Jeannie, well she was a rather short brunette who was a little on the heavy side. Audrina had always found it strange that they were friends as they seemed the polar opposite of one another.

"Okay, have fun." Audrina sighed as she watched the pair saunter out of the store. But at least she was alone for a little while. Something she had come to love over the years but today, not so much. With another heavier sigh she continued arranging the new arrival of shoes and handbags and tried to clear her mind but the door suddenly opened, startling her to the point of her jumping and almost screaming.

Audrina watched with avid interest as the tall, dark haired man strolled into the store, his black biker boots thudding on the tiled floor. He looked every bit the playboy that Audrina immediately thought him to be, from his leather jacket, white v-neck shirt and dark blue denim pants that accentuated his tapered waist and long legs. He was a little older upon closer inspection than what she had thought him to be, but not greatly so as she watched the florescent lighting glint against the strands of silver at his temples. But what caught her attention was his eyes, deep pools of blue framed with thick black lashes.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Christian Louboutin." Audrina greeted with a small, shy smile.

"Afternoon." the husky voice drifted over her petite frame in a delightful shiver. "I may need some help." Reese admitted whilst his eyes travelled over her body, from the slender creamy throat, over supple breasts covered by a thin cream blouse past the pencil skirt until they settled for a few seconds on pale pink peep-toe shoes and back again.

Audrina's pulse spiked and her stomach clenched deliciously at his appraisal, it made her thoughts turn suddenly wicked. Not that she would ever be able to act on them. She licked over her dry lips once, twice as she felt the heat creep up her throat and over her jaw before settling on her cheeks in a blush.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Audrina was aware that her voice came out breathy with just the barest hint of huskiness, which only made her cough before continuing. "Are you looking for a gift or for yourself?"

Reese cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "I don't like dressing up." his tone was a little harder than what he wanted it to be, but she had successfully pissed him off. _Who did she think she was assuming he dressed up as a woman?_

"No, we sell men's shoes." Audrina clarified with a little nervous giggle. "Come with me." she continued, turning on her heel and walking to the far side of the store. "Shoes, sneakers, high tops. We only have a small range but if you like I could show you a catalogue and if there's anything that you like I'll order it in for you." She was rambling and she knew it. But from being a little girl she didn't like people to be angry with her and right now this handsome stranger that made her body heat up pleasurably so was indeed angry with her.

"Mister Reese." Finch's voice sounded in his ear whilst his eyes bore into hers. "We have successfully tapped into Ms Harding's cell phone and I'm currently tracking the male."

Reese took a quick glance at the collection of men's shoes, grabbed the first pair that were similar to his other dress shoes and handed them to Audrina. "I'd like these." was all he said before a small smile graced his full mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I want to take this time and thank ****elaine0510****lionsassy****Neshomeleh**** for the reviews, I would also like to thank everyone who has followed, Favorited and read the first few updates of this story it really made my day. Please read, review and follow xoxo**

**Chapter Two**

Harold Finch had been tracing and locating for hours and his frustration was evident in the way his fingers pressed the buttons on the keyboard a little more forcefully than was necessary. But he had been blocked countless times as he tried to trace the payments Ms Harding had made, of course he could easily gain access to the stores accounts and trace her payments to a bank but after that the traceability is just about non-existent. He was mere seconds away from launching the computer across the room when John Reese strode in with two paper Starbucks cups in his hands.

"Thought that you would need this." John spoke with a little smirk evident as he handed him a cup of chamomile tea. Harold scowled slightly but took the proffered cup turning the scowl to the computer. "Have you tried a different route?"

"Mister Reese, this isn't my first time." Finch snapped before sighing long and hard.

"Ah, but it is the first time you can't get what you want." His smirk grew bigger as he noticed Finch tense slightly. "Follow the money a different way. Like how she pays the credit card bill, maybe that will lead somewhere." John shrugged as he perched on the edge of the large mahogany desk much to Harold's dismay.

"I managed to get some information on the disposable cell." Finch spoke without taking his eyes off of the screens in front of him. "It was bought four blocks from where Ms Harding works and only one call was made to an untraceable number before it was disposed of."

"Perfect!" John mumbled taking a swig of the coffee.

"Fortunately for us the SUV that picked him up a block away from Madison Avenue has GPS that I have been tracking." Finch pointed to a screen that displayed a map and a blue flashing dot. "450 Cross Bronx." his eyes were expectant as they looked at John who was glaring at the screen, his lips in a harsh line.

"Cops." John muttered as his mind conjured up scenario after scenario of just how this could play out. And he didn't like them very much. "I think it's time for me to pay a visit."

"John, let me trace the money first." Finch's voice halted his retreat. "We don't know what we're dealing with and I would prefer you not alerting people to Ms Harding's whereabouts, at the moment."

The way Finch spoke told John more than the words. Not that he was surprised, there was something about Audrina that drew him in and made him want to protect her with every inch of his being. Among other things but when those thoughts arose he quickly dispelled them.

"Goodnight, Harold." John nodded once in understanding before leaving for the night.

Audrina had entered the _safe house _mere minutes ago and instead of doing her usual ritual of bathing and getting comfortable for the long drug-induced sleep, she pulled her cell out and dialed the only person she could trust. As she waited for him to answer she lowered the blinds on the first floor before perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Hello Sparrow." The rugged aged voice instantly calmed her.

"Hey." she spoke quietly as she rested her head on her free hand. "I think I'm being followed." she breathed out.

"Okay, Sparrow." his voice took on a hard edge. "We trained for this, remember what I taught you?" Rhys wasn't supposed to have a cell phone but one of the prison guards on the segregation wing where he was housed owed him a favor and supplied him with an untraceable cell.

Audrina exhaled loudly as she remembered the training she had gone through all those years ago. The countless hours she and Rhys had spent going through various escape routes from various locations around the city. "Yeah Rhys, I remember."

"I knew you would." she could hear the smile in his voice. "Leave it a couple of days before going through with phase one and we'll speak again." Rhys spoke quietly into the receiver before disconnecting the call. They never said goodbye, something at first Audrina found strange but over the years she had come to be thankful for it as she was always emotional when they spoke and knew that if she had to say goodbye she would cry.

Harold Finch was positively smug as he smiled broadly at the computer screen in front of him. Nine hours was all it took for him to finally trace Ms Harding's payments, to an offshore account in the Cayman Islands. The account name, however was a cause for concern so much so that he had called John back to the Library at three in the morning. He didn't have to wait long before John appeared at the entrance to the operations room, a little disheveled and not in his normal attire but rather in black sweat pants and surprisingly a Jack Daniels t-shirt. It had been a long time since Finch had seen John this casual, not that he could expect anything more given the hour of the early morning.

"Ah Mister Reese, we have a little problem." Finch began, pausing for a few moments whilst he thought of the right words to say. Before he continued Reese made himself comfortable on the red velvet wingback chair. "I've managed to locate the money to the Cayman Islands to an account for Lionel Fusco." As soon as the name was out in the open he regretted having to give Reese this information.

"Thought he wasn't dirty anymore?" John mused mostly to himself as he began a slow pace from one end of the operations room to the other.

"He isn't, Mister Reese." Finch replied. "I believe Lionel is being paid to keep Ms Harding safe." Reese paused mid-stride at that, folding his muscular arms across his wide chest.

"He wouldn't know how to keep someone safe, even if it jumped up and bit him in the ass." Reese scoffed

"That may be so, John. But this isn't a straight forward, cut and dried case. Ms Harding has gone to a lot of trouble to keep herself safe which is why I'm perplexed as to why I have been listening to Audrina talk to Rhys Manley – the man serving life for her death?" Reese raised eyebrows at Finch's words.

Neither of them could answer the questions, neither of them could fully understand why Audrina Harding would be paying three grand into Lionel Fusco's account in the most bizarre way possible or why Lionel would concern himself with Audrina Harding and more importantly keep her safe. John would be damned if he for one second thought Fusco was doing the right thing in all of this. He just had to figure out what the money was really for.

Detective Fusco was stood in the early morning sunlight, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets and his long tench coat rustling in the slight breeze. The streets were already alive and bustling as people made their way to work, some with paper cups filled with coffee, some clutching briefcases and the others either talking on the cell phones or walking in silence. The smell of the peppers and onions cooking from one of the many street vendors had Lionel practically salivating as he was waiting somewhat impatiently for his morning breakfast burrito.

"Morning Lionel." The quiet, gruff tone of Reese had Fusco tense slightly. "I think you owe me an apology." he continued in his ear as he stood directly behind the detective.

"Yeah, how so wonder boy?" Fusco snapped, keeping his eyes trained forward.

"You told me that I could trust you and yet I find a money trail leading directly to you." John kept his voice low and controlled even though he was anything but controlled.

"My kid's gotta go to college, ya know." Fusco rasped out as he moved forward in the queue. "So sue me for taking a little green." he shrugged.

"Oh Lionel." John tutted. "I won't sue you but I will kill you." John waited for Fusco to order his breakfast before he leaned ever closer to him. "Tell me everything, Lionel." the hard edge to his voice had the detective tensing.

"Okay, okay." Lionel sighed hard. "All I know is I get paid for holding onto a briefcase." Fusco paid for his breakfast before turning slightly and retracing his steps back to the precinct with Reese hot on his heels.

"What's in the case?" John asked the moment Lionel stopped dead in his tracks, almost making John plough into the back of him.

"I don't know, it's locked." Fusco snapped annoyed with the third degree. "And before you ask, no I never opened it. Said they'd know if it was opened. Ask no questions and ignore the warning signs when substantial amounts of money is involved."

"Oh, Lionel." John shook his head. "You have been holding onto a loaded bomb and now I want it."

"I don't think so Wonder Boy. My kid's gotta go to college."

"If he's anything like you I wouldn't worry too much about that." John voice held a hint of laughter. "Meet me with the case tonight on the Brooklyn Bridge." before Fusco could answer John was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I would like to firstly apologize for the late update but personal issues have got in the way. But for those who are reading this the updates will be once again every week. I would also like to thank SassyJ and Bluestarshine for their comments on the last chapter and everyone who is reading, following and who have marked this in their fave list - it means a lot to me and without you all I wouldn't be posting this story.**

**Chapter Three**

It had been almost six days since Audrina had met Megan Tillman at her favorite café and now here she was again sat at the booth in the back with her blue eyes trained on the entrance as she waited for the doctor to arrive once again. And just like the last time they had met, Audrina wasn't waiting long.

"I need to collect that package, tonight." Audrina whispered as she leant towards Megan who had barely had time to readjust her trench coat. Whilst she hoped for the hundredth time since she had given her the package to safe guard, that the doctor wouldn't ask what was in it. "Usual place and time."

Megan nodded once as she arose from the table. "Call me any time, if you need me." Megan said with genuine concern lacing her words before they both left the café within a few minutes of each other.

John Reese had been unfortunately grabbing lunch off of a street vendor when he had heard the conversation between Audrina and Megan, thanks to pairing her cell phone with his. Since John had collected the leather briefcase off of Fusco things had died down a little. He'd followed Audrina too and from work, watched as she repeated the same day over and over. Never deviating from the place where she had lunch or the place where she picked up her coffee in the morning. She was a creature of habit, one that John took great pleasure in following, watching and silently protecting.

"Finch, keep visual on our girl. I have someone to catch up with." He realized as soon as the words left his mouth that they could be misconstrued, especially by Harold Finch and instantly regretted them.

"Of course, Mister Reese." Came the reply in his ear. He was thankful that Finch was extremely professional and didn't mention his choice of words. But what he didn't see was the broad smile Harold Finch wore.

John pulled the sleek black cell phone out of his leather jacket pocket and dialed a number that he had hoped would never have to use again. As he waited for Megan Tillman to answer he mounted the black Ducati 997.

"Don't go into the hospital, walk straight ahead and down the subway stairs. I will meet you there." John spoke in his usual unhurried, low voice before placing the cell back in his pocket and pulling the black helmet firmly in place before speeding off towards Lenox Hill Hospital.

Megan Tillman stared at the cell phone in her shaking hand. From the moment she heard the gruff, low voice through the receiver she had felt the color drain from her face, felt her heart rate quicken and felt her palms grow damp. Mister John Reese was coming for her and whilst that thought alone should have scared her, it didn't instead she felt a great sense of calm wash over her. Something she hadn't felt since her friend Rina had given her the mysterious package for safe keeping. At the time she hadn't felt the need to ask any questions but the look in her friend's blue eyes any time the package was mentioned scared the shit out of her and really made her wish she had asked more questions beforehand. Megan didn't believe it was a coincidence that Reese wanted to see her in the same day that she met Rina.

Megan shook her head, pocketed the cell and descended the steps to the subway directly opposite the hospital. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead and to definitely not look suspicious, but that was easier said than done when her emotions were waging a war against each other. At the bottom of the stairs Megan turned right and stopped, ignoring the cursing from the man who almost ploughed into her from her abrupt halt. Megan felt rather than heard John Reese approach her from behind, mere seconds later.

"Stay looking forward, take your cell out and pretend to text." John instructed, Megan nodded and did just as he had asked. "How do you know Rina Dunock?"

"I looked after her Grandmother the few times she was admitted."

"And you became friends?" he sounded skeptical but Megan nodded. "Must be best friends if you're supplying her with pills and holding onto packages." it wasn't an accusation but a cold hard fact. One that she had hoped wouldn't have become known.

"She has trouble sleeping and doesn't want to come into the hospital for them. I just do what's best for my patients and friends." John noticed the slight bite to her words. "Besides why do you want to know about Rina?" It was a valid question but one that he didn't answer.

"What's the package that she's picking up from you?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. It's a small box wrapped in brown paper." Megan shrugged half-heartedly. Reese didn't have to ask where it would take place, Megan offered the information willingly. "We're meeting at a club called Magenta, around eleven tonight."

"Keep safe Megan, I'll be seeing you." were John Reese's parting words and before she could turn around he was gone.

The heat enveloped Audrina's petite frame the second she walked into club Magenta making her regret the leather biker jacket that she had decided on wearing over the ridiculously short backless dress. The thumping bass of the music vibrated through her body as she briskly walked through the darkened club squinting slightly against the glare from the multicolored strobe lights that were swirling around and headed directly for the VIP entrance that was manned by Butch Clair. A rather large black man with the darkest eyes and brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Good Evening, Rina." Butch greeted her as he pulled the red rope away from the staircase. "You're looking lovely as ever."

"Thank you, how's the family?" Audrina asked even though she never slowed her pace, but she saw the thumbs up that he gave her as her Christian Louboutin covered feet hit the stairs.

The balcony that was the VIP lounge was much quieter with only dim recess lighting. The walls were crushed red velvet and the floor was black painted wood and the tables and sectional seating matched the black wood. Audrina's blue eyes scanned the crowded seating before landing on a familiar figure sat with her back to the room at the bar. She released the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and sauntered through the crowd and sat at the vacant seat beside Megan Tillman.

"Evening." Megan's voice was quiet in greeting and she never averted her eyes from the empty wine glass that she was twirling between her fingers. Audrina knew that she was afraid just by the way she was fidgeting ever so slightly in her seat. Not that Audrina, herself was a sea of calm. "Have a drink and I'll meet you in the toilet in a few minutes." was all she said in hushed tones, before she exited the same way Audrina had arrived.

Audrina signaled for the bartender, a young raven haired woman sporting a full sleeve of intricately designed tattoos and a septum piercing that made Audrina wince slightly at the thought of someone shoving a needle through the cartilage.

"Two shots of tequila, hold the lime and salt." the young woman raised her eyebrows before complying.

She needed something to settle her nerves, especially as she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Very closely. And had done for the past few days which was a cause for concern. But she knew that as soon as she had the package she would be safe at least for a little while. The moment the tequila shots were placed in front of her she threw them back, relishing in the instant burning sensation as the liquid slithered down her throat. After placing a few bills on the bar Audrina retraced her steps back to the main club area and then changed her course of direction and briskly walked halfway down the long corridor that was suspiciously empty.

Ducking into the ladies rest room and heading for the furthest stall from the door at a clipped pace without chancing a glance behind her. The stall door swung shut with an audible clang seconds before she slid the metal lock into place. Megan quickly held the brown papered package out to her. Audrina felt a little more relaxed once she saw that her friend hadn't opened the package. Although her pulse still ticked faster than normal and her hands were beginning to shake once again. But she didn't have time for her to let her own fear paralyze her. No, she had to get out of this club and back to the safe house.

"Thank you." Audrina whispered with a small genuine smile.

"Be careful." Were Megan's parting words before she discretely left the stall.

Audrina ripped the brown paper off of the small box and quickly yanked it open before pulling the aged cell phone out and pocketing it. Discarding the box atop of the toilet system and taking a few deep breaths she pulled the stall door open. But something didn't feel right, the toilet was too quiet for the busy club and she felt eyes watching her. The moment she turned on her heel to scramble back inside the stall a large hand clamped over her mouth and the other around her right arm. Audrina screamed into the palm that only muffled her shriek before lifting her left leg up and slamming her red heel into the man's foot at the same time her left elbow came into contact with a hard stomach and her fist slammed into a crotch.

She was instantly freed and wasted no time in kicking off her prized Louboutin's, jumping onto the closed toilet seat and jimmying the small window with all of her strength until it moved. Audrina flung herself out of the window and began running down the dirty alleyway moments before jumping into a stationary cab, checking that the cell phone was still in her pocket. Audrina felt the tears well up with relief as she felt the cell phone where she had left it.

"138 west, 131st street." Audrina's voice was a little shaken as she told the cab driver her destination and she had to fight back the onslaught of tears that were so desperate to fall. But she didn't have time. The ride would only take eighteen minutes and she had to make the call to the only person she could trust.

As she waited for the call to connect Audrina took the liberty of taking some very deep breaths as she tried to compose herself. The last thing she needed was to have a full blown panic attack and she knew damn well that her body was well on it's way to having one.

"Hello Sparrow." The rugged aged voice shattered her breathing exercise as she heard her old code name.

"Hi Rhys. I did what you told me." She spoke on a shaken whisper. She heard his hum of approval before she continued. "Someone tried to grab me, but I got away." Audrina saw the cab drivers inscrutable eyes flicker from the road ahead to look directly at her through the rear view mirror, making her gasp audibly. She'd seen those eyes before but Rhys's voice drew her attention away from the driver before she could think more about it.

"Did you see who it was?" Rhys asked in a hushed tone with a bite to the words, making them sound harsh.

"No, I didn't want to." Audrina sighed as she clenched her left hand into a fist to stop it from shaking. "I just wanted to get the hell out of there." Rhys hummed again and she knew that he was nodding. "What do I need to do now?"

"Agent Snow will be coming to collect the phone from the house." Audrina gasped and her eyes widened with pure panic but before she could speak he continued. "He's someone I trust, Sparrow." he sighed long and hard. "But you still need to make a copy and email it to someone you trust who will not look at it but keep it safe. Purely as a precaution."

"Okay." Audrina scraped her teeth along her lower lip, a nervous habit she'd had from being a small child. "What does Agent Snow look like?"

The moment she uttered the name the cab screeched to a halt mere moments before the cab drivers arm flew through the gap between the seats and disarmed her of the cell phone. Audrina screamed for a few seconds before she tried to open the passenger door, her fingers gripped and pulled on the handle to no avail – the door had been locked. The cab wheels spun causing clouds of smoke to rise from the asphalt and the engine groan in protest before the driver navigated them at an alarmingly fast speed through the almost deserted New York streets. Audrina was thrown about every which way as the cab spun and screeched around corners and jumped over bumps on the small side roads the driver had begun to take. But as the cab came to an abrupt halt and the driver's cold, hard eyes locked with hers the only thought that went through her mind was, _I'm going to die._


	5. Chapter 5

John Reese slammed the yellow cab door with a force that shook the car slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists until the tendons were protruding. He knew he had to get a hold on his anger, knew that if he didn't he'd scare the poor girl even more than he already had done so. But at just hearing the bastards name fall from those pouty lips had his temper flaring and made him make a stupid mistake. One that he knew Harold Finch would detest and quite possibly kick them both out. After all he has just broke Harold's cardinal rule: _Never bring anyone to the library._

For long seconds John stood with his head bowed and his back to the car whilst he regained as much of his composure as he possibly could before yanking the passenger door open and gripping Audrina's upper arm before pulling her as gently as he could from the back seat. Before pushing her up against the cab, his large hands on either side of her.

"I'm not going to harm you." his gruff voice whispered inches between them. Her breathing became laboured as she felt the hard muscle of his torso press slightly against hers. Even though she was scared her body responded to him the same way it had when they had first met.

"How do I know that?" Audrina asked in a shaky voice, her eyes glued to the deep blue ones that have been the main focus of her thoughts since they had first met.

"I've had plenty of opportunities to harm you, if I wanted to and yet here you are still breathing." John slowly raised his large hand to gently cup Audrina's cheek, ignoring her slight flinch. He let his thumb rub lightly underneath her eye, removing the smudge of eye-liner. Audrina's breathing faltered, her lips parted as her eyes fluttered shut. She was sure he was going to kiss her and she knew that she wouldn't do a damn thing to stop him.

On a long exhale John pulled away abruptly and took hold of her upper arm and walked her slowly up the first flight of concrete steps from the garage to the entryway on the first floor. He couldn't look at her for fear of pushing her against the wall and kissing her within an inch of her life. John found himself having to tighten his grip as she kept tripping over her bare feet and the last thing he wanted was for her to knock herself out by face palming the stairs. None the less he never broke his stride and forced Audrina to keep up.

"You're hurting me." Audrina whispered as they descended a long wide, bare hallway with only a single light hanging from the ceiling.

"Sorry." John responded letting go of her arm which unfortunately was his second mistake of the night.

Audrina spun on her heel and began running back the way they had just come from. Her bare feet slapping against the tiled floor and puffs of air whooshing out of her lungs with every step. She had to get away from the stranger, had to reach Agent Snow and then she would be safe and wouldn't have to run anymore. Just like Rhys had promised her all those years ago – the only thing that had made the hiding and secrecy worth it. And she was almost at the steel door, could taste the relief when thick, muscular arms banded around her waist. She let out a high pitched scream that even hurt her own ears as her feet left the floor and she was roughly pushed against the wall face first.

"Stop screaming." John commanded as he moulded his body against hers, holding both of her wrists above her head with one of his hands whilst the other gripped her hip. "I've been sent to protect you, please understand that nothing will happen to you." his voice was huskier than he'd heard it in, what seemed like an age. With John standing a good foot above her he could clearly see her chest rise and fall in quick succession with her panting breaths. And it took him all of three seconds to realize that his erection had snuggled its way between her ass cheeks. Embarrassment flooded him as he wrenched his body away from Audrina's. "Sorry." John croaked once again seizing her upper arm and continuing up to the operations room.

Harold Finch raked his fingers through his always perfectly coiffed hair, sending a few strands into disarray as he watched John Reese stride through into the operations room with a panting, half-dressed, slightly dishevelled Audrina Harding being tugged alongside. Finch raised his eyebrow in question but decided against saying anything as John was just as rumpled as she was.

"Take a seat, please." Harold gestured to the highly padded, expensive wingback chairs with a flick of his wrist.

Audrina's blue eyes locked onto another stranger, one who didn't look so threatening. She watched the way he pushed thick black rimmed glasses up his narrow nose, cleared his throat and tried unsuccessfully not to wince as he stood. He kept his back perfectly straight as he did so and took a careful, unsteady step around the large desk where he was sat. And then her eyes found the one who had taken her, the one who her body reacts to in ways she had only read about, the one who could break her. His dark hair was ruffled, his full lips in a harsh line and the deep blue eyes were heated pools of liquid fire as he stared directly at her. She didn't want to register the way her body vibrated with need when he looked at her like that, didn't want to begin to think about anything but getting out of here alive.

"Mister Reese, please get our guest a warm drink." Harold ordered with a gentle voice and kind smile as he limped towards the vacant wingback chair. Audrina let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding as she watched Mister Reese leave the room, but not before he gave her one last heated look. A look that held so much promise and yet also had an underlying warning for her not to do anything reckless. "I'm Harold and I can assure you Ms Harding that you are quite safe here." She couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped at the use of her real name.

"How do...how?" she stuttered as she pulled her knees up towards her chest, curling into the chair at an uncomfortable angle. But she didn't care about the muscles that twinged in protest, she couldn't get past that he knew who she was. Not her alias.

"That's not important. But I want to assure you that we don't want to harm you in any way." Harold reached out a tentative hand towards her but the moment she flinched and tried to sink as far back in the chair as she could he quickly withdrew it and settled it back on his lap. "Mister Reese and I have been tracking you and we would like your help in understanding your current situation, so that we can protect you."

"No, no, no!" Audrina shook her head from side to side almost violently as she felt the fear rise up inside of her, bubbling to the surface like a volcano ready to explode. They didn't understand, didn't fully comprehend what _they_ would do to them all once they found her. Isn't that why Rhys had chosen someone he could trust, someone he knew could take care of himself as well as her. "You can't help me!" she practically wailed as she began gently rocking herself. "Only one person can but you kidnapped me!" at that Harold raised both eyebrows and made a mental note to tell Reese to explain things beforehand in future.

"My dear, do I really look like a kidnapper?" Finch asked making Audrina stop her rocking motion to stare at him, blinking a few times as her mouth opened slowly to respond but Reese sauntered in with a tray of hot drinks halting her words. "Thank you." Finch spoke as Reese handed a cup of tea to him.

Audrina's shaking hands clasped tightly onto the steaming mug of hot chocolate that she was handed. She watched Mister Reese's eyes flare slightly as their fingers brushed against one another before he quickly snatched his hand back and abruptly turned his back to her. She managed to cover the gasp with a slight cough as she felt the electricity shoot tingles through her fingers until it settled deep within her core.

"Well, Ms Harding. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Finch's calm voice broke the silence that was filled with tension, making Audrina's eyes snap back to his almost grey ones already shaking her head.

"I can't." she whispered so quietly that both Reese and Finch struggled to hear her. "I need to get to Agent Snow before it's too late." at the mention of that name John growled audibly and once again she flinched at the sound.

"Ms Harding, please trust us enough for us to warn you that Agent Snow isn't who you think he is." Finch spoke before taking a large sip of his tea. "We know that Rhys Manley had made arrangements for you to meet Agent Snow but why would someone who is serving life imprisonment for your murder be in contact with you?" Audrina shrugged before gulping down half of the hot chocolate, determined not to answer.

"Explain to us why he sacrificed everything for you?" John coaxed gently. His eyes boring into hers as he waited for some form of emotion to skitter to the surface. And it did, although brief he still managed to catch the guilt that shone in her eyes. "Why did he do it, Audrina?" Reese asked, his voice a low, husky caress that made her want to submit and made her want to tell him everything.

"Because of what I saw." Audrina mumbled around the rim of the mug. she gulped around the hard lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She set the cup down shakily, wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and once again began rocking.

John and Harold shared a look before he settled on the balls of his feet in a crouch in front of her. Resting both of his large hands on the armrests he urged Audrina to continue. But she shook her head and let the tears cascade down her cheeks. John glanced back at Finch who shook his head, a sign for him to not push the young lady any further tonight. John hung his head slightly before standing at his full height. How was he supposed to chase away her demons if she won't let him in.

"Come." John spoke holding his hand out to her. "You're staying here tonight." Audrina looked at Harold with panic in her eyes but saw him smile and nod. It was strange but she somehow knew that she could trust him and if Harold placed his trust in Mister Reese, then she could at least try. And so she placed her shaking hand in his and was strangely comforted by his large hand encompassing her smaller one. John gently pulled her to her feet and slowly guided her out of the operations room, down a relatively short hallway and through the only large wooden door there.

Audrina followed into the darkened room with Mister Reese still holding onto her hand. He didn't bother turning the light on and she found that she could care less. After everything she had been through tonight she was shattered and just wanted to sleep and felt relatively safe to do so.

John reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she stripped the leather jacket from her body and laid it on the floor beside the bed before deciding to leave the dress that she was wearing on and climb into the large double bed. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable and wouldn't try to run he turned on his heel and strode to the open door.

"Thank you." Audrina whispered with her eyes already closed. John nodded and closed the door behind him. "For not killing me." she whispered once the door was already closed.

John Reese leaned against the closed bedroom door, his back slightly arched and his head raised as he shut his eyes on a long sigh. It had been a long day but he knew that the remainder of the night would be just as long. He had plenty of work still left to do, not to mention checking on Doctor Tillman. After he had heard Audrina mention that someone tried to grab her, he thought of Megan and hoped that she hadn't been caught up in this mess. Well any more than she already was as he knew that she wasn't mentally strong enough to cope. But with his main priority in keeping Ms Harding safe and away from that bastard, Snow. He'd asked Detective Carter to shadow Megan and knew that the detective would call him as soon as something out of the ordinary happened. But he hadn't heard anything and whilst that was usually a good sign he just needed to check in with Joss for his own peace of mind and hopefully a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. Somehow, though that felt like a pipe dream. Rubbing at his tired, stinging eyes he let out another, deeper sigh before blinking twice and striding back to the operations room.

"Burning the candle at both ends, Mister Reese isn't healthy." Finch spoke as he watched John pull out his cell and all but collapse into one of the wingback chairs. Noting that it was the same one Ms Harding had been sitting on. He fought the little smile that threatened to pull at his lips.

"Same goes for you Harold." John's low voice sounded thicker than normal as he fought off the sleep. He hit a few buttons on the phone before holding it against his ear.

"On the contrary John. I'm heading home, I do need my beauty sleep." Harold smiled at his little joke as he carefully stood from the large leather chair at his desk. "You are more than welcome to stay the night." Reese nodded once before Finch limped out of the room, stifling a yawn.


End file.
